


Sunshine, I'm here.

by ceraunichor



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Death, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Enderwalking Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunichor/pseuds/ceraunichor
Summary: "There, there, sunshine. I'm here."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 150
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Sunshine, I'm here.

hey! i'm gonna be taking this down for a couple weeks so that i can submit it in ranboo's writing competition. it's kinda sad to take it down since it's been doing so well, but i'll be adding the chapter with the actual fic back in after the contest is over, so expect to see it back once the winners have been announced. thank you so much for 830 hits in three days! good luck to everyone else participating in the contest!


End file.
